The Prince of the Dragon Kingdom
by Sonata The Fallen
Summary: Marluxia the prince of the dragon kingdom has been sent down to earth to pick up something for his father. While he was there he spots a human that he just couldn't leave without named Vexen. Rated M for later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

________________________________________________________________________

Marluxia is a floral elemental, and the prince of all dragons. He lives on a far away land on another planet, called the Dragon Kingdom. Marluxia awakened one morning determined to take a delightfully heated shower, fixing his hair up all spiky afterwards. He walked out of his northern chambers, feeling famished. As he gracefully paces down the endless corridors of the castle he encounters amplitudes of servants. They bow to him and pay their respects as he simply walks by inclining his head.

After about ten minutes of ceaseless walking he finally hones in on the kitchen, servants already placing his meal on the table as he strides in. He spots Larxene over at the outstretched dining room table feasting on pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausage, with a pinch of syrup. He walks up across from her taking a seat. One of the servants brings him a plate with several pieces of french toast on it, bows, and strolls off. He doesn't converse so Larxene initiates a conversation.

Larxene: So how was your night did anything good happen? She asked sweetly.

Marluxia: If you mean did I sleep well then yes. Thanks for your concern.

Larxene: aww come on don't be like that. She said in her most sweet and innocent type of

voice.

Marluxia: Alright what is it?

Larxene: What in skies name could you possible mean?

Marluxia: oh come off it Larxene I know your up to something.

Larxene: waa who me not at all I was just wondering how my dear sweet brother was

doing that's all. She cooed at him sweetly putting on her most innocent face.

Marluxia: All right, now I know you want something.

Larxene: Awww clever boy, clever clever boy. She said with a slight naughty tone.

Marluxia: So are you going to tell me what it is or am I going to have to sit here and play

guessing games all day?

Larxene: Aww come on your no fun. She said in a pout.

Marluxia: Mmm

Larxene: Alright, Alright father says he wants to see you today after your done eating

breakfast.

Marluxia: Oh I see, What for? He asked in a serious tone.

Larxene: Mmm I'm not exactly sure something about earth and some dragon

dwelling there. Go ask dad, he'll tell you I'm sure.

She had a confused tone and that made Marluxia believe her.

Marluxia: Alright I'll go talk to him then, thanks Larxy.

Larxene: Your welcome my dear, sweet, loveable, brother, any time. She had a sweet

smile on her face now and a sweet sarcastic voice to match.

Marluxia didn't answer her subsequently standing and leaving the room. He motioned for the thrown room slithering past more servants. He caught a glimpse of his father on the throne having a humorless conversation amongst a couple fellow dragons. He dispassionately sat down eager to get his own meeting over with. Once his father was finished with the conference the spiky red haired beast noticed Marluxia and beckoned him to his front. Marluxia calmly rose, gesturing his way towards his father bowing. His father commanded him to rise with a hand gesture and Marluxia proceded.

Marluxia: I hear you wanted to see me father?

Lurtore: Yes my son we need to discuss something very important.

Marluxia: Very well father what is it that we need to discuss.

Lurtore: Marluxia I need you to run a very important errand for me. There is a dragon

who chose to live his life as a human on earth, his name is Ortinbras and he is a

water elemental dragon, with blond hair. He lives in London, and his magic

shouldn't be to hard for you to trail. He doesn't hide it since humans can't

sense it. So I need you to find him and fetch my gift, and don't you dare drop it.

Marluxia: He lets out a sigh yes father as you wish.

Marluxia frankly curved and voided off. His father surveyed him coolly as he walked out of the room. Once Marluxia was out of his sight his mood became grim._ That boy always argues with me, he's lucky he's so damn gorgeous or he'd be thrown away, and out on his high horse._ He thought as he stood up and headed for his own chambers. Marluxia on the other hand had his own thoughts about his father. _Someday father you will die and I'll finally rise to claim the thrown with my sister by my side._ As soon as he found his way back to his own accommodations, he swapped his own attire for something more suitable for earth. His silver wings and his tail vanished, his sapphire eyes changed from slits to orbs, and his fangs transformed into teeth. He then opened a magical gateway that only dragons of his status could conjure, and stepped through it. The gateway sealed behind him as he descended the crystal clear stairs with grace, which directed him down to earth. _This would've been a lot easier if I had just flown there to begin with,_ he thought. He strolled for 15 minutes down the flock of stairs gazing all around him at the infinite star filled void. Sure it wasn't his first time going down to earth but he had always flown before. When he finally attained his destination the gateway opened back up and he moved through it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

________________________________________________________________________

He found himself in an alleyway brimming with rats, foul petty creatures that are not deserving of his company. He walked out of the rat-infested alleyway and looked around, _yep this is definitely earth, and I'm certainly in London. Might as well take a look around before I go visit "dad's dear old friend". _He hiked around for a portion of time taking in the sights, attracting a lot of gazes his way. He wore a black leather suit with a pink tie. He continued pacing until he ceased action and out of the corner of his eye saw something of interest. _Mmm I have always wanted a pet, wonder if he would make good entertainment for me. _The idealization running though his mind, thinking about all the things he would do to the man gave him a hard on. Oh he surly liked what he saw, a man about maybe in his late thirties, reading a book with a cup of tea. He had long blond hair back in a ponytail with two clutters of bangs framing his face, angular features, very boney, he looked underfed and what he loved most was his emerald eyes. Marluxia didn't see any sign of anyone with the blond but decided against going up to him for now, and just simply eyeballed him for the day, observant of his every move. When the man got up Marluxia gracefully followed him with out giving the man any notice. He didn't mind being on earth as long as there was something interesting going on. He stalked him for about 20 minutes passing a few shopping malls, lots of food stores, restaurants, department stores, etc, until they finally reached an apartment complex. _Mmm I wonder if the man lives around here or maybe he has family, it doesn't matter though, what I want I always get in the end._ The blond seemingly walked up the stairs to his apartment building, and Marluxia hid between the cars watching the man, until he saw him reach into his pocket opening the door at room number 312. Marly merely chuckled knowing where to find his new toy later.

He finally moved on to track down Ortinbras. He started concentrating on energy flow, trying to locate a source load of it. He felt a huge amount of energy in the northern direction so he ran towards it. Once he arrived at an old warehouse he knocked on the door and patiently waited. When the door opened he smiled and the dragon allowed him entry.

Ortinbras: Why hello my prince, He bowed his head then rose.

Marluxia: Father says you have something made epically for him and I am suppose to

deliver it to him without harm.

Ortinbras: Ah yes of course why I have it in the next room I'll go get it for you

so you may be on your way. He gave a smile and went to the back room to

fetch his present for his beloved king.

Marluxia waited patently standing up obviously very bored. He viewed around the mans

shop waiting for the man to return, and when he finally did he got what he came for.

Marluxia: Thank you, I'm sure my father will love your gift.

Ortinbras: Your most humbly welcome I enjoy making thing for my beloved king,

I think my lucky stars everyday that he allowed me to stay down here and

have a bit of fun in the process.

Marluxia: _I better cut him off before he rambles all damn day._ Thank you I must leave

now. If you would like to come back to the kingdom sometime your

always welcome.

Ortinbras: Thank you my prince I am honored to here such humble words from the kings

son. He gave a final bow and watched as the prince walked out of his house.

Marluxia now possessing what he came for concluded that now was an acceptable time to persist in abducting his blond and transfer him to the dragon kingdom. He started coursing back to the apartment he surveyed his blond access earlier.

Vexen advanced down to his laboratory and begun picking up where he last left off on his research. He was a scientist after all, and so he pegged up his growth potion that he had been working on for a week now and started analyzing it. After about twenty minutes of research he detected a door being slammed and came to the realization that he wasn't alone anymore. He instantly panicked, bolted into his bedroom, dashing under the bed to hide.

Marluxia shut the door none to lightly, and locked it. He advanced inwards seeking out the man. He wasn't in the kitchen, or in the living room. He stumbled into a laboratory and studied some of the equipment. He noticed a file on a desk with the name Vexen. He soon decided however that it really didn't matter what his name was, because soon his life would be over and the man would be his new toy. He took the nearest potion he saw, letting it drop, watching it's contents shatter. He stared at the floor in bewilderment then just left the mess and went to the next room he spied. He sensed a presence behind the door so knew he had to have the right room. He struggled to enter but the door was locked so he used his floral element summoning a plant small enough to fit through the hole and unlocked the door. He analyzed the room walking in and pad-locking the door. He strolled up to the bed and the presence he sensed grew stronger so he simply called upon his plants and dragged the man out from under the bed.

Vexen felt something crawling on him, causing him to struggle and scream. Marluxia chuckled, as the man was pulled out from under the bed, wrapped in vines. Vexen noticed what he was encased in and was scared to death; he was contemplating it all to be a dream.

Vexen: What the… before he could say anymore, one of the vines went inside of his mouth so he couldn't speak and released with it some sleeping fluid. Vexen fell asleep in seconds.

Marluxia: aww come now Vexen don't worry I'll take good care of you, very good care.

The plants extended Vexen over and he dispelled them. He carried Vexen bridal style out of the apartment. Trekked back gracefully to the very same alley he started from. He made sure there was no one around before he revealed the magical gateway again. He sealed it behind him and then dispersed his wings taking flight. With marluxia's super speed he made it back through the magical gateway to his room in less than a minute. He placed Vexen on his bed taking in the sight, removing his clothing. He took his shirt off lying his eyes on a fragile body that looked underfed and over worked. He finally got his shoes, paints, and boxers off and looked over the man, finding him to have women's boney hips. He moved his fingers up to the other males' cheek and gently massaged it. _Mmm I can't wait until he wakes up, my new pet is beautiful, and I want to play with him._ He left his room for just a second spotting a servant, handed her the humans clothing and ordered her to dispose of them immediately. He came back and went through his furniture finding a silk purple robe, unfolding it. He sat the blond up and slipped it on him. He then tucked the blond beauty under the covers contemplating he would be more comfortable. Then the unexpected happened, his mother came storming into his room needing something, but completely forgot what it was when she saw an uninvited guest. She finally got herself together and walked up to the bed, staring in bewilderment.

Silver: Son who is this?

Marluxia: …..

Silver: Answer me right now! She said in a harsh tone.

Marluxia: He sighed. It's a human from the planet earth; I decided to bring him back here

because….

His mother cut him off rudely.

Silver: your only succeeding in pissing your father off by breaking his rules, Humans

aren't allowed here in this world, and you very well know that. I am telling your

father, when he finds out the skies won't take pity. Marluxia this is a very bad

deed, you can't keep him and you know it.

Marluxia: But mom I….

Silver: She spread her violet wings, lots of silver flower petals going everywhere. No

buts, I'm sorry Marly but your father has to know, I know you

want to keep him but…,

Marluxia: Fine go tell dad I could care less, He started yelling.

Silver: …. Don't interrupt me Marluxia.

Marluxia: Mother….

Lurtore: There's no need I smelt him a mile away, I know he's here, Silver calm down.

I think this would be good for are little Marmar.

Marluxia: Father I…

Lurtore: Now, now I think it's a fine idea you can keep your new pet. (He has a serious

voice now.) But don't and I mean don't let him out of your chambers for any

reason. If he gets out I'm afraid he'll have to die.

Marluxia: Why would you let me keep him father? Surly there must be something in this

for you or there's no way you'd let me keep him.

Silver: Honey I'm shocked you didn't tell me about this. You're actually going to allow

him to keep this filthy human?

Lurtore: Yes my perfect little angel I am. I think this would be a good experience for

Marly, but remember if he leaves your chambers he dies.

Marluxia: …. Stunned and shocked.

Silver: She has an expression on her face that says, "You have got to be kidding me"

Lurtore: _Oh yes this will definitely be good for me, maybe the boy will learn a little_

_ discipline if I let him keep his new toy. Maybe he won't be so rude to me now_

_ that I hold something against him._ He thought to himself.

alright then, come my beloved Silver let's leave the two alone.

Silver: Humph, yes darling.

Lurtore: Your absolutely gorgeous.

Silver: Why thank you dear but you tell me that every day.

She took his hand and they walked out of Marluxia's chambers together.

Silver: Are you sure you want to let him keep that human?

Lurtore: Right now I'm positive my dear.

Silver: All right I'm not going to ask.

Lurtore: Thank you dear.

Silver: Humph


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

________________________________________________________________________

"Back in Marluxia's room"

Marluxia is still stunned and astounded that his father would allow him to keep his new pet. He finally pulls out of his shock and looks at the man who is curled up on his own bed. He starts thinking, _Mmm I have to keep him in my chambers do I, well right now I can trust that he will do nothing but try to escape when he wakes up so…._

Marluxia strides up to a piece of furniture and pulls out some chain. He walks over to the human and gracefully puts the cold steal on his body and attaches them to the bedpost. Sure he can move because the chains are long enough but not long enough to get off his king sized bed. He observed his sleep for a couple more minutes before deciding to leave him alone for a while. He leaves his own chambers realizing he skipped lunch and it was time for dinner. He walked from his chambers to the kitchen only to find his sister Larxene sitting they're eating again.

He walks and sits in the same spot as last time and a couple of servant brings him some of the best food the world has to offer. He starts to gracefully chow down when Larxene speaks.

Larxene: So I heard the news, do I get to meet him? She smiled at him sweetly, eating a

a barbecue wing.

Marluxia: Mmm heard the news huh ha that's just like you to ease drop. He takes a sip of

his tea.

Larxene: Waa me noooo, not sweet little old innocent me, never! She looks at him

innocently, wiping her hands off with a piece of silk.

Marluxia: Stares seriously, then takes a bite of his stake that he cut off sticking his nose

into the air.

Larxene: Oh come on don't be like that, you know it's hard not to overhear screaming

parents when your chambers are right across from your own brothers. She sips

her coffee.

Marluxia: Yeah all right you got me there. He takes a bite of his salad.

Larxene: So do I get to meet him? She looks serious, taking a bite of her corn.

Marluxia: Sure, sure if that's what you want, my beautiful princess, he bows his head.

Larxene: Oh my, she purrs, such flattery my prince. rawww.

Marluxia: just smiles, and forks some corn into his mouth. Come my dearest Larxene

why don't we go outside and get some fresh air.

Larxene: Oh wow, such praise what can one do but succumb.

They both stood and took a few hallways east setting their sights on the gates. As soon as they started walking up to it the guards all but lowered them so their prince and princess could leave. They bowed as the two slowly and gracefully walked outside into the fresh air of the castle gardens. They stopped to enjoy the roses of many different colors, the forget-me-nots, and many other sorts of flowers that were in the gardens. Then Larxene wanted to blow off some steam so Marluxia braced himself because he knew what was coming. Larxene spread her yellow wings and soared into the sky. She then conjured up clouds around her and started attacking Marluxia with lightning speed. Marluxia took flight flower petals appearing everywhere and dodged out of the way. He then turned with super speed, tackling her and shooting thorns wildly not really aiming. She dodged his tackle, and most of the thorns but a few of them caught her left wing. She was not happy and threw a lighting bolt in his direction, catching his thorns on fire. He barely had enough time to change tactics. He then teleported behind her not having forgotten that her left wing was slightly damaged aiming an attack at that side. He speeded towards her in a swirl of flowers. She caught his scent leaping towards her and swiftly dodged it. She was right behind him now and sent a dozen bolts of lightning his way surrounding him. He looked for an exit not finding one, so she let loose the lightning. He held his breath and didn't even scream as he was shot down from the sky. He hit the ground, causing a crater to form, and was hardly able to move in the aftershock. She then flew down and walked up to him, kneeling down beside him.

Larxene: Oh come on Marly you usually do so much better then that! What's wrong with

you today mmm?

Marluxia: Still stunned.

Larxene: Aww are you all right, I didn't think I hit you that hard. She said in a sort of

sweet tone.

Marluxia: starts coughing and letting in gasps of air.

Larxene: Starts to massage his mussels, I'm sorry dear brother I didn't mean to hurt you.

Marluxia: Oh well I deserved that one. How is your wing?

Larxene: Oh it's fine thanks for asking, I got all the thorns out as I was walking up to you

my sweet. She said evilly.

Marluxia: Well I'm breathing, he starts to laugh.

Larxene: Well I'm glad to hear it oh and btw you might want to go back to your room I

think someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

Marluxia: Huh you mean he's awake. He says jumping up with newfound energy.

Larxene: Why yes I believe so.

Marluxia: Thank you Larxy, and so he flies off.

Larxene: No problem she answered with a sweet tone watching him as he takes off

towards the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

________________________________________________________________________

"Back in Marluxia's Room"

Vexen slowly awakened from his collected sleep, he thought the position he was in was pleasant and comforting. However, he then noticed the rattling of chains as he conveyed. The cold iron against his skin was very uncomfortable. He attempted to pry it off but with no such luck. He didn't want to get up at the moment but he decided it was necessary. He slowly sat up and forced his eyes opened. He then looked down and pulled off the sheets and to his horror found iron chains all over his body and attached to different parts of the bed. He was enraged, mumbling curses trying to tug them off but to no avail. He looked around for anything to use to get them off but didn't lay eyes on anything useful. He looked up and around the room again noting that he wasn't in his own home anymore. He saw flowers and vines all over the bedroom, even on the ceiling. His eyes widened in alarm when he pried his attention downward at himself and noticed he wasn't in his own clothing, but in a fine silk purple robe fit for a king. He tried pulling on the chains again when he heard a door open. He dared to look up with malice in his eyes, noticing a presence with spiky pink hair just standing there gazing at him with a smirk on his face. The pink haired man shut the door behind him as he stepped into the room. Vexen was silent not knowing what to do, so he panicked and said the only thing that came to mind.

Vexen: W-who are you a-and what do you want w-with me? He said with hate in his

voice.

Marluxia: ….. still smirking

Vexen: Answer me. Who are you? Why am I here? What do you want from me? He

yelled.

Marluxia: …… Still smirking with a bigger grin then before. He started over to

the bed and sat on the edge.

Vexen: Wha- what are you doing, get back. Get away from me wa- wah what are you,

wa-wait, he screamed.

Marluxia: He lifts a hand up to his head and starts petting him.

Vexen: What are you doing, stop that. He yells flicking the hand away in sheer disgust.

Marluxia: His smirk turns to a frown.

Vexen: Why am I here? Answer me. He yells, patience gone. Why am I chained to the

bed. W-who the hell are you? He yelled again.

Marluxia: Still no answer. He puts his hand back in Vexen's hair again and feels the

softness of it.

Vexen: Moves to swat the hand away again. _What does this guy want from me, why am I_

_here where? Where am I? _He thought to himself. Frightened, scared, anger in his

thoughts.

Marluxia: Frown deepening.

Vexen looked up at him again and really noticed something that he had never seen on a man before. He caught a good glimpse of the man Silver dragon wings, and a silver tail. He then looked into the other mans' eyes and noticed they were slits not orbs. He also noticed claws were at the tips of the pink haired mans fingers, and he became terrified. He looked at the man in shock, he thought dragons were just myths, made up folk tales that people called superstitions. He couldn't believe what he was looking at and half of him really didn't want to either. Maybe he was still dreaming? That's a possibility but then why isn't his heart rate sturdy and why is he totally in shock. He pulled out of his thoughts as that same hand was petting his head yet again. He flinched blood running cold, and then he flicked the hand away again and was becoming plainly annoyed.

Marluxia put his hand back into the blonds' hair this time and pulled it using it as a firm handle. He started speaking to the beautiful blond that was helpless to do a single thing but stare.

Marluxia: Silence pet.

Vexen: He couldn't believe his ears. Pet? Did he just call him a pet? He looked at the

man locking eyes with him and stared eyes wide in disbelief. He tried to pull back to no avail due to the firm grip in his hair. So he simply spat in anger cheeks flushed, I am nobody's pet.

Marluxia: Pet you had better learn your place around here and you had better learn it fast

if you wish to make this easy on yourself.

Vexen: He glared at him in utter defiance and disbelief. Release me, I have a fami… he

was cut off by Marluxia's next words.

Marluxia: Pet you will forget about your family, job, routines, and anything else that had

to do with your past life. I am afraid to inform you that you may never return

to them, unless you wish to perish along with them. He said this

in a serious and a very harsh tone to get his point across.

Vexen: He went into sheer silence for a few seconds taking in these words. His eyes went

wide again, realizing what the man said and went into complete and utter silence.

He finally managed a few strangled words. I'm, you- you'll k-kill my fam-family? Wh-What? He was scared stiff and shaking now.

Marluxia: He started petting Vexen again like a dog and spoke. Humans like

yourself aren't suppose to know that we dragons exist. Me bringing you hear

to the dragon kingdom has sealed your fate. As the prince of dragons, my

father the king has allowed me to keep you as a pet but he made it painstakingly clear that if you ever left my chambers you would be instantly annihilated. I'm sorry that it had to happen this way but I wanted you for a pet

more then I wanted to let you leave so I kept you.

Vexen: He was astounded eyes wide, and went pale, all the color draining from his face.

You mean I'm no longer in the same world I was before and I'm bound here for

the rest of my life? Shock couldn't even begin to describe what he was feeling. He

wasn't about to give in to this without a fight.

Marluxia: Yes your mine now, my pet and no one can come between our playtimes. He

went to prove his point, as he leaned over and kissed him.

Vexen: His face went even paler; he was so scared now, trying to pull away from

the kiss, but the hand in his hair gripped him tightly and he was pulled forcefully

deeper into the kiss.


End file.
